Kagome Days
by Mayan
Summary: Rated for langauge and selected scenes. Kagura finds her freedom with the help of one special person. Also, Kagome makes a wish upon something.Pairings: Kagasha SesshyKagura
1. It begins!

Oh yeah, my next fic that won't be complete..+D

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own this one either. So yeah

Lets get onto the Inuyasha-nish

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm off." Kagome was once again headed back to her time to gather supplies for road.

When suddenly her hand was grabbed by Inuyasha. "What now!" Screamed a pissed off Kagome.

"I'm comin' with yeah." The half demon yelled."To make sure you don't slack off."

"But," Whined Kagome."It's going to take me a couple of days. Cause of all the tests I have to make up, Inuyasha."

"Pfft, whatever then. I'm given yeah two days. I'll come with you to keep you in line so you can get done and out of there."

With that said, Inuyasha and Kagome traveled through the Bone eaters well to the future.

"This isn't gonna be pretty." Said the lecherous monk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, Sota, gramps, I'm back!"

"Welcome back sweaty!" The middled aged woman ran up and embraced her 15 year old daughter.

"Oh, and I see you have brought Inuyasha along with you."

"Actually no, he tagged along with me." Kagome gave a long look down to the ground, and let out a sigh. Then instantaneously her face became that of a dull one to a cheerful one. "Mom, can you go and run a bath for me?"

Her mother ran upstairs to run the bath.

After bathing and getting cleaned she went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That next day before she went to school Inuyasha grabbed her,

"You better not slack off dammit." He exclaimed..

"Inuyasha, Sit boy. I will come back when I want to." The raven-haired girl then stomped out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school:

Three young girls all jumped on Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, have you remembered enough to come to school?" Eri asked.

"Is that, you know, rash on your bottom gone?" Ayume sputtered.

Then suddenly Kagome was spun around and her lips were locked with a strangers.

She was thinking of Inuyasha at the moment and forced into the kiss, making it a passionate one of love. Her feeling for Inuyasha were all poured into the Kiss.

Kagome was then released from the stranger, then fluttering her eyes she realized it was Hojo.

"Kagome, your grandfather said that if I kissed you, your Amnesia would go away and you would remember me. " He explained.

"_Kagome just kissed Hojo, I wonder what will happen." All three of the girls thought to each other._

"Ho..jo" Kagome was left blank with words after the kiss. Her face became shimmery, "Of course Hojo, I remember you!" She then warmly embraced him.

Kagome thought quietly to herself, "_Stupid grandpa making up fake stories that I have Amnesia."_

Her day from there wen on as usual, about fifty test to make up. As always when she goes to get her afternoon snack at Mcdonalds, she talks about Inuyasha as being her hardy boyfriend.

Except when she got home, something happened!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But what happened, read to find out in the next chapter!!

But remember, I will only update if you all review!

An when I can get my lazy ass to do it!


	2. Reveal

Thank you everybody for your beautiful reviews! I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer..Just a smidge though!

Disclaimer: You know, if we have to put these stupid disclaimers, I'm just going to start putting claimers that I disclaimer. Anyways, I'm not getting anywhere..NO I DON"T OWN INUYASHA. There, don't think it could have been said any better.

And thank you kittyb78 for your suggestions. I just took your idea an sorta altered it.

Okay, onto the storyness

Oh before I foget, if you have any suggstions for the next chapter, I'm always looking for some help!

Okay, now onward to the story!

* * *

"Ah, what an akward day!" The Raven-haired girl continued to walk down the road.

"I wonder what Inuyasha has been doing today, or if he kept himself out of trouble?" She kept questioung herself if the hanyou had gotten into any trouble.

"Oh, he's fine! I trust Inuyasha." Kagome finally reasoned to herself to forget all about it.

Little did she know that the guy that had kissed her was following her home.

"_It doesn't seem like she has remembered me enough._" Hojo thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome finally reached her house, "Mom, Sota, gramps, I'm home!"

There was no answer.

Then again for the second time again, she was pulled by the hand. But instead of being a kiss, it was a hug.

"Kagome, I just couldn't leave you alone. With you having Amnesia and all." Hojo embraced and rubbed her back. Kagome tried to break away from his embrace, but she couldn't. He just pulled her into him. "It's okay Kagome, I understand you don't know who I am." He innocently said.

"U...h" She tried to say something ut he just put his finger over her mouth.

Kagome just stood there, thinking of what Inuyasha would sau if he caught the two together like this.

Would he kill her? Kagome knew deep down he had feelings for her.

Speaking of the devil, Inuyasha walked around the corner. "Kagome, are you here? I could here you screa...ming." Inuyasha walked around the corner and saw the two hugging.

"KAGOME, what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha screamed.

Hojo stopped hugging Kagome, "Kagome, who is this?"

"Oh, I see how it is, you didn't want to come home because of these tests, it was so you could see your boyfriend."

"No, Inuyasha its not like that! Hojo just randomly hugged me." Kagome was being truthful to Inuyasha, for it it weren't for her grandpa she wouldn't be in this situation/

"Oh, and I suppose I'm suppose to believe that?"Inuyasha yelled. "Oh, and I bet you kissed him to."

"We did," Hojo answered," I was just trying to help her get over her amnesia."

"That's it Kagome, were going back! Give your boyfriend a kiss goodybye so you won't feel like you forgot to do anything." Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome before"

"**Sit"**

**Kagome's** command was so fierce, Inuyasha was plunged twenty feet into the ground.

"Inuyasha, he is not my boyfriend. And FYI, you have no room to talk, you two-timing jerk!"

Kagome screamed

After her comment, Kagome turned around and slapped Hojo.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" He innocently asked.

"Hojo, its not that I don't like you its that..I..I...have feeling for SOMEBODY ELSE!" Kagome's loud scream echoed through the Higurashi shrine.

"Ka..Kagome..." Inuyasha, now finally just getting out of the huge crater, knew Kagome was talking about him.

Kagome grabbed her face in embarrasment, "I can't belive I just said that.."

"Kagome, I..you..but..." Hojo was stunned to hear what had just come out of her mouth.

Inuyasha was still dumbfounded.

"Hojo, I'm sorry but could you please leave?" Kagome asked Hojo kindly. He didn't say anything and just left. When he turned around and got far enough out of sight, he started to cry.

" _I really thought she was the one, I truly loved her. Ever since I laid my unfortunate eyes on her, I've loved her."_ Hojo walked home with his tail between his legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and started to...

+o+ Oh no, cliff hanger duhn duhn duhn!

If you want to find out what happens, you will have to wait for the next chapter of...

Kagome Days!

Don't foget to read and review!


	3. Love is so confusing

Sorry it took so long to get this chaoter up, I had alot of things to do

Including school and exams as well as a bit of babysittin.. I also updated my profile so if anyone wants to have a look at that..

Anyways...I guess

Disclaimer" I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Naraku would've dieded already

Alright peeps, here is chapta 3

* * *

"Kagome." Inuyasha ran up to Kagome, embracing her in his arms. "How come you didn't tell me you felt this way before?"

"I..I...had no way of expressing my feelings." Kagome's words tripped over her lips.

"Inuyasha please let me g.." Her words were interrupted by another kiss Inuyasha had laid on her lips

Kagome couldn't resist anymore. After months of standing in the shadows she let it all go into the one kiss. All the passion she felt and love she had tucked into her, was just let go. She then broke away form him.

"Oh Kagome, I love you to." His words were soft, no anger and hate in them. All he could do is tell her his feelings.

"Inuyasha, how come you never told me before?" She asked him.

"I didn't know how you would react. If you would hate me or if you would return the feelings back to me."

"Please Inuyasha, don't hide your feelings from me. I'm here. Tell me you have bottled up"

Inuyasha embraced Kagome again, smelling in her familiar scent of citrus. He had always wondered where the smell came from.

"See, I told you!" A middled-aged woman sputtered. "They are lovers!"

"My granddaughters in love with a demon. This can't be!" Kagome's mother and grandfather were spying on the two.

"I'm happy for my daughter. She finally will stop complaining about how she can't get Inuyasha to like her." Kona wispered to her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFew Days LaterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well everybody, Inuyasha and I are going back!" Kagome yelled. She heaved her heavy bag, which was full of weeks worth of food and medicine, over he back. Inyasha had offered to carry it but just told me no and that it was her stuff to carry.

"Good luck you two, and Inuyasha please protect my daughter." Kona yelled to them.

Inuyasha and Kagome then returned to the Feudal Era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku and Sango waited near the Bone Eaters well to return.

Inuyasha and Kagome with her huge bag, popped out of the well,

"Well that sure was an adventurous trip!" Kagome said. "Right, Inuyasha?"

She tugged at his hand, as if trying to get him to say yes..

He just gave the young raven-haired girl a careless "Whatever!" It seemed to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship...**NOT.**

"So, I see that something has happened here?" The lecherous monk asked the hanyou.

"Yes Inuyasha, Kagome tell us what has happened between you too?" Sango relentlessly asked.

"Nothing, I repeat NOTHING at all happened between Kagome and I!!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Well he's wrong! You see something did happen between Inuyasha and I.." Kagome shyly added

"Oh, and what might that be?" Miroku enticingly asked.

"Let's go to the village first and I will explain it there..okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Kaede's hut...

"And that is why you shampoo before you condition.." Kagome finished saying to Sango.

"But what about you and Inuyasha? Tell us what happened in that story." Sango stated.

"Yes lady Kagome, tell us what happened between you and Inuyasha...? Added the lecherous monk.

"Well you see, it all happened like this." She then began to go on about her ordeal with Hojo. While she was talking, Shippo was drawing pictures to go along with her almost unbelievable story.

"And you see, he has now told to me his feelings." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the village somewhere:

Perched in a tree where he use to watch Kikyo 50 years previous, Inuyasha sulked. He missed the Miko, he longed for her touch again and her smell. But now, he couldn't have it, he had Kagome. But deep down, he still had feelings for Kikyo.

As if on cue, a soul collector came out of the woods signaling Inuyasha to follow. The hanyou wondered what it was for. Could it be Kikyo calling for him.

So he followed the spirit into the forest. He felt like he was walking for hours until he came upon Kikyo laying in a tree. Her long black hair was draped over her shoulder. The sunlight shown through the small crack in the branches, illuminated her posture. She looked almost like an angel.

"Ki..kyo, is that you?" His words were breathless, he was shocked. Just moments before he was in a tree thinking about her. Now here he was, standing in front of her. At that point in time he felt as if he could just bend down and brush his lips against her cold ones. But he had already told Kagome of his feelings for her. He couldn't just break Kagome's heart like that. Inuaysha might have been heartless, but even he wasn't that heartless. Inyasha was thinking so much, he looked as if his head was going to blow up.

"Inuyasha." Her cold, emotionless voice brought him back to reality. "I see that my Soul Collector has brought you here. I know what happened the other day. You kissed my reincarnation, Kagome. Tell me Inuyasha, do you love her and not me?" Her eyes were like daggers, Inuyasha felt as if they were cutting him. He didn't know what to say to the Miko.

"Kikyo..I..I." He was at a loss of words. He loved Kikyo because she was the one who had showed him kindness and accepted him as a Half Demon. While he loved Kagome because she was kind to him. she was the one who helped heal his wounds after many years of hate and denile Inuyasha thought to himself that just maybe he could have both of the mikos.. He had no idea what he was saying, now he was sounding lke Mirkou is all he could come up with.

Inuyasha, ran away from Kikyo.

* * *

I'm working on chapter 4. So people please bear with me. I made this longer because of my long not updating thing so yeah.

I have lotsa homework...just to add in there

Remember to read and review..

**_Mayan_**


	4. Realization

Omg, sorry y'all I didn't update. Its just I've been really busy reading other fics and doing Homework.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my grades cuz their so awesome! I got a 4.18 GPA.

Woot, I'm smarticle.

This chapter is also dedicated to my friend Monica, for being so awesome. She is true awesomeness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its plot lines or any other stuff.

Also a huge, HUGE, freaking **HUGE,** thanks to Kittyb78 for one being awesome and also her help for this chapter! D

Okay now, onto the story.

* * *

For once in his long life, Inuyasha was running from the one person he first loved. The woman who he been the same as, different from the world and longing to fit in somewhere. He was afraid of her, to even look Kikyo in the eye.

He ran to the place where she had pinned him to the tree with her arrows. He wandered, remembering that day fully. It was because of that bastard, Naraku. Who had tricked Kikyo into thinking Inuyasha himself, stole the stole the Shikon no Tama. He thought to himself even more. He had been there, pinned up on this tree, for fifty years. Then she came along, Kagome. Boy, was she one hell of a girl. Inuyasha had found something out, he went back into the forest to find Kikyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found the miko laying in the same spot he had left her, perched in the tree. Her hair was still draped over her shoulder, except now there was little sun shining on her body.

"Inuyasha, have you finally come to your senses?" Her cold, emotionless voice sucked him dry. He was to afraid to talk.

"Kikyo, I've realized something. Even though you've gone to the underworld and come back again to walk amongst the living. You are still the same person I know." He was at a loss of words.

"And, what about it? I know your not saying all that you want to." Kikyo began to get down from where she was perched.

"Your right, I've not yet told you everything that I wanted to tell you." She was walking over to him, closer and closer she came. When her lips made contact with his. Inuyasha then pushed her away.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Inuyasha was shocked. Kikyo didn't even love him so why would she kiss him. It was a mysterious concept to him. It was like Kikyo was hiding something.

"Has that girl taken you away from me? You promised me your heart belonged to me. Now I'm giving you my heart. Why do you reject it?" She stared at him.

"Kikyo, your right, I'm not telling you all that I wanted to. I've also realized something else." Inuyasha stood with his back turned to the dead miko.

"Oh, and what is that?" Her words were of hate towards the hanyou.

"Kikyo. It's that I loved you, but now there is something else some other type of love. . . ." There was a long pause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, I wonder where Inuyasha went." Kagome was once again worried about the hanyou.

"He's probably off doing whatever he usually does, perched up in a tree sleeping." Sango added sarcastically. Kagome giggled, laughing off her previous worries.

"I guess I'll go find him." She then walked out of the hut to find Inuyasha._ I wonder where he went?_

_Usually he's not this hard to find._ She searched around the Bone Eaters well and tree.

Kagome had noticed the sun was beginning to set. It painted a mix of pinks and oranges on the Horizon. The colors made the sky almost look ethereal. Kagome had some kind of shimmering light off in the distance. _I wonder what those lights are coming from.._ She wondered to herself.

She kept on walking to where the shimmers were in the forest. Finally after what seemed like she was walking forever, she came upon the light. Kagome slipped behind a tree and noticed there standing in front of her was Kikyo and Inuyasha. The atmosphere of the two was constricting. Kagome herself could not even breath in it. She noticed Inuyasha was talking to Kikyo. She could make some of his words out. Though they were soft and almost to the point where it hurt her ears to even understand what Inuyasha was saying.

"But now, Kikyo I've realized that I only love you as a brother could love his sister or visa-versa." Inuyasha, finally said, after his long. Even though they weren't comforting to Kikyo, they comforted Kagome. It reassured her that Inuyasha loved her and only her.

He had came up with these words after his long pondering by the Bone Eater's well and the Sacred Tree.

"So it's true Inuyasha. The time you have spent with my reincarnation have deluded you." She spat her words. "How could you, I thought you promised you would always love me. And that your heart was mine. . ." For once in the time of walking the earth as a dead person, her eyes shed tears of sadness. "Inuyasha. . ." Kikyo's words were full of anger and confusion.

"Ki. . Kikyo. Hate me, do whatever you want but I still love you as a friend. And from now on this the only way I can love you." Inuyasha had try to embrace Kikyo, but she just pushed him away and ran.

This time it was Kikyo that was running away.

Kagome had practically fallen over by what Inuyasha had said. She was both happy that Kikyo was finally out of _their_ lives. But at the same time, she was sad for her. Kikyo was just a wondering soul, that had no place on this earth.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome rustle behind the tree. He quickly turned to see her standing there, with a look of confusion on her face. _What is she so worried about, and why does she have that look on his face? _Inuyasha thought these things to himself. "Kagome, what is the matter? Did you see what happened?"

"Inu. . .yasha. Yes I did. I saw everything." There were many gaps in her words.

"Kagome, I did this because I love you and not Kikyo. I realized that just today. . ." He mentally slapped himself_, I hope Kikyo will understand why I did this? But no, I can not think about her anymore. I have to forget her now because I have Kagome._

"Kagome, even though I've told you before, I love you. I don't want to shatter your fragile heart again. So if you can understand, this is why I did this to Kikyo." Inuyasha's was being truthful to the raven-haired girl.

"Oh Inuyasha." They then began to kiss each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arms arms around her waist and pulled Kagome in closer to him. Kagome crept her hands around his neck and pulled into the kiss. Inuyasha then broke the kiss and laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked backed together, hand in hand to the village.

Sango came out of the hut wondering what made had made these two love birds happy.

* * *

Alright, I will try to get another chapter up by Wednesday or earlier.

It might be sooner if YOU review. Thank you to all who do

_Mayan_


	5. The battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did!

Oh, by the way to people who are reading, Kikyo does something unexpected.

This chapter is dedicated to my mom for doing my School project.

I am in full debt to her!!

Okay, people here is chapter Five! D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome, ow that hurt!" The hanyou screamed.

"Well, maybe if you would hold still." Kagome scowled. She was putting ointment on the wounds Inuyasha had gotten from who knows where. "Inuyasha, where did these wounds come from?"

"Uh. . . ." Admitting it to himself, he didn't even know. Just then they heard a scream. "Kagome, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did it came from over there!" Kagome pointed in the direction of a bunch of lights. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. He took off at a jolt towards where the scream had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh. . Wh. . What happened here?" Kagome was devastated. The forest floor was covered in blood.

_I know this blood, it's Kikyo and the scent of Naraku is all over here. _ Inuyasha sensed someone coming towards them. He turned around and saw Kikyo being chased by Naraku. Her right shoulder was completely torn apart. Naraku_ must have done this to her. . ._His thoughts of the evil hanyou left a nasty taste is his mouth.

Inuyasha drew Tesaiga(a/n so not spelled correctly)

"Naraku, you bastard leave Kikyo alone!" He spat at the word Naraku.

"Oh, and who what are yo going to do if I don't?" Naraku asked tauntingly.

"This!"

"**WIND SCAR!"**

A wave of golden energy flew out of Inuyasha's sword and straight at Naraku. Naraku, at the last moment, jumped to side. The blast kept on rolled past on Naraku and obliterated the rest of the forest and onward and destroyed a mountain. Much like when the great demon lord himself had wielded to show his hanyou brother its true power.

Naraku, as irritated as could be, dove from where he was floating in the sky straight towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you will die here!" Naraku screamed.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure it won't be you?" Inuyasha taunted. The verbal abuse was starting to piss of Naraku. So he aimed his tentacles towards Inuyasha. But they were engulfed by a blinding pink light. After the light faded, Naraku noticed that his tentacles were gone. He then looked over to where the source of the light was from. Surprising it was that miko that traveled with Inuyasha, Kagome. Kagome had had her bow still in position. She quickly notched another arrow to her bow and shot it towards Naraku.

"Go!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow towards the evil hanyou. "Die, once and for all Naraku." The arrow went in a straight path towards Naraku. But, using his barrier, the arrow was deflected. (As usual) "Damn. . ." Kagome mumbled. She then reached into her quiver. She quickly found out she was out of them.

"Ka.. . .Kagome. ." The raven-haired girl heard a faint voice. Come to find out, it was Kikyo. "Here Kagome." The dead priestess handed Kagome her arrows. "Take these arrows and destroy Naraku with them." Kikyo cupped her mouth with her hand while coughing up blood. Kagome took the quiver of arrows and proceeded to fight alone with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, use the Red Tesaiga to break Naraku's barrier!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha did as Kagome told him.

Tesaiga then pulsed and turned blood red. Inuyasha then jumped into the air and swung his sword down on Naraku's barrier. The barrier cracked, just in time though, Naraku jumped out of the way.

_Damn, he almost got me. That was really close_, Naraku thought to himself.

Kagome noticed Naraku's descent to the left. So she quickly grabbed an arrow from the quiver Kikyo had given to her. The arrow pulsed as she pulled it out of her hand. Kagome paid no attention to the pulsing and quickly notched the arrow to her bow. She then released it towards Naraku.

The arrow then hit him. He was engulfed in a blinding pink light once again. This time though, he shriveled up into different parts. "Dammit Miko, look what you have done to me! You will pay for this!" He then warped away from the area.

Kagome then dropped her bow down, "Thank Kami that is finally over!" She then heard a moan. Kagome turned around from where the moan had came from, and found out it was Kikyo's. The wound that Naraku had given her was starting to open more.

Inuyasha ran over to Kikyo. He tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. Kagome felt a pang of jealously come over her, but decided that at the moment it wasn't the best time. She walked over to where Kikyo and Inuyasha were.

Inuyasha had Kikyo in his arms, bridal style, still trying to comfort her. "Ki. . .Kikyo. What is the matter with you?" He asked confused.

"Naraku has finally done, he has killed me. . ." Kikyo's words were few and short. Every time she would talk, a soul would fly out of her. Her Soul Collector's would try to collect them and put them back inside of her body. But the souls would just float out of her.

"Kikyo, what's happening?" Surprisingly the question came from Kagome.

"Naraku has poisoned me with a deadly poison. One that even I can't survive."Kikyo stuttered. Her words were fading. "The poison set up a barrier that deflects souls from entering my body. So, since I can't have souls in my body, I can't stay on this earth." Inuyasha just gave her a confused look.

"Inu. . .yasha, it means I'm going to die." Kikyo barely exclaimed.

"Kikyo no, you can't die!" Inuyasha pulled her cold, lifeless body close to his warm blooded one.

"At least Inuyasha, I died in your arms. I'll see you in the underworld." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled, a sweet innocent smile. With her last breath, she exploded into small glowing particles. The shimmering lights formed into an orb and went into Kagome.

Kagome had her hand on her mouth, with a shocked expression left on her face. Inuyasha then punched his hand into the ground. Tears fell down his cheek, "Damn that bastard Naraku, he's going to pay for killing Kikyo a second time! I will not rest until he is dead, dammit."

Kagome knelt down next to him, she put her arms around his chest and pulled him into her. "Inuyasha." She softly said.

Inuyasha then looked at her, " And I promise to always protect you and be by your side. I don't want to lose another person who is close to me." Kagome just smiled and started to cry.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Yelled Sango and Miroku unison. "What happened here?" Added Sango.

Kirara just mewled and Shippo just brushed it past him.

"Lets just say, somebody passed on, and a new promised was made." Kagome said and then turned her head at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha looked back at her and smiled back. He knew that he had to protect Kagome with all his might.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, please review!!!!!! I want to know what people think of my story!

Sorry I haven't updated, I wanted people to tell me what they thought of my story before I did update.

Anyway, thanks to all for reading and reviewing hugs and luvs!

Mayan

Okay everyone,

stay smarticle!

Byes!


	6. The wind flows with liberty

Okay, here is chapter Six. The final chapter in the Kagome Day's Series.

This chapter contains Kagura/Sesshy and Kagasha

Also contains Kagura angsting for half of the chapter. xD

Anyway,

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the plotline(if there is one since you know, Naraku did not die)

Anyway, on to the final chapter of Kagome Days.

* * *

"Damn that Miko, her and those damn sacred arrows." A pissed off hanyou ranted. " I finally got rid of that nuisance Kikyo though." He was happy, things seemed at the moment to be going the way he wanted. Except for the fact that his body was gone.

_Holy hell, that miko of Inuyasha's sure does have one hell of an aim. She hit Naraku dead _on. Kagura , Naraku's incarnation, thought to herself. She was shocked that so much damage had been caused to her "father" by a mere human miko. She was never that strong, it seems as if she has gained something. Kagura knew she had to look more into this, so she put it on her to-do list. She knew she was going to have more free time because Naraku had to regenerate a new body. Which always took a very long amount of valuable time.

"Kagura!" The malicious voice of Naraku rang out. "Go find me parts for my body, and bring back strong parts. I don't want to be destroyed again by some stupid arrow." Kagura just mumbled something.

"Fine." She mentally screamed. She walked outside of the cave that Naraku was hid in. She then proceeded to pull a feather out of her hair, and left the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dance of the dragons." The wind sorceress slashed her fan in a diagonal fashion. Winds gusts were created. The gusts formed tornadoes and sped towards a huge demon with giant regenerating tentacles.

"Damn you wench." The large demon disintegrated into five different body parts: a head, two arms, and two legs. The wind sorceress walked over to the split up body parts, inspecting each one closely.

"Damn that Naraku, I am sick of doing his dirty work." She complained all the time about doing Naraku's dirty work, but she had had enough of his stupid requests. She wanted to be free from his filthy grasp. She wanted to feel blood rushing through her veins and the beat of a heart in her so called body. "Ugh, this is enough body parts. I have already massacred so many demons all ready just for their bodies." The saimyosho that had been following her picked up the diminished parts of the demon she had just slaughtered.

Kagura was sick of Naraku and looking at his sly face. It was even worse when he would have his way with her. He was a sadistic freak, all she did is take a back seat and let him have his way. If she didn't, he would just squeeze her heart until she relinquished herself to him.

Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair, "This is the night I will be." Her voice was full for and utter confidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is hungry. May Rin go get something to eat?" Rin was a small girl about the age of eight. She wore a checkered Kimono, the patterns were red and white. She had shoulder length black hair and big, chocolate eyes.

All she got from her lord was a simple yes. Her lord was the ice cold dog demon of the western lands. His father was the famous Inutaisho, and his son was Lord Sesshomaru. Only little Rin could melt his ice cold barrier. Her kindness warmed his heart, yet drove him insane. She was his little Rin.

"Thank you my lord. Rin appreciates it." She gave a polite bow. After breaking out of her bow, she ran towards a nearby stream. Sesshomaru had noticed something about the little girl, she seemed to love fish. Every time they were near a stream, she always went to that stream to catch fish.

"Rin." The dog demon stated. His usual cold glare plastered on his face.

When the young child heard her name called she stopped dead center in her tracks. She then whipped around on her heal, "Yes my lord, what is it?" Her voice was full of love and sincerity.

"Don't wonder to far, and be very careful. Ogre demons lust for the taste of human flesh."

"Yes my lord, Rin will be careful." She smiled at him and turned around. When she turned, a white tornado appeared in front of her. The tornado dissipated and a womanly figure was shown in front of Rin. "Wh-who are you?" Rin asked, fear overtaking her body completely.

"Yo." The woman stated. Sesshomaru did not wince at all. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kagura of the Wind, what business have you with me." His words word said with stillness. Sesshomaru had rested his hand upon his blade, Tokijin.

"Take your hand off of your blade, I do not wish to fight. I have only wished for a truce."

"A truce? What kind of truce?"

"I will tell you everything I know about Naraku." The wind sorceress was telling the truth, she wanted to be free of Naraku's grasp.

"And, how does information on that evil hanyou, Naraku aid me? Also, a truce always come with a price, what do I have to do to attain the information out of you?" The lord of the western moonlit lands questioned. "How am I suppose to know this is not a set up?"

"First of all, if you want the information,kill Naraku. This is not a set up, I want to be free of Naraku and feel blood course through my veins again." A sad expression came to her face.

"Fine, I will kill Naraku for you. In return, give me all the information you have on the him."

The wind sorceress then began, "Well, where to begin." She started to talk about how Naraku was once mortal and how that mortal, or more better know as Onigumo, was in love with a strong miko by the name of Kikyo. Sesshomaru knew who Kagura was speaking of. It was the same miko his petulant hanyou half-brother had fallen in love with. The one who had pinned him to a tree. Kagura then continued on until she got to where he was hiding with his shattered body. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is the perfect time for you to kill Naraku, he is in a feeble state."

"Then sorceress, lead me to where this place of Naraku's is located." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Fine then, follow me."

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un to a safer place, and hide until I return."

"Ah, yes m'lord." The green imp who had been forgotten, scrambled to his lords request. He collected the little girl, Rin, and put her onto a dragon. " Go Ah-Un."

"Okay, Sorceress show me where we are going." Kagura then plucked a feather from her hair and flew off in some anonymous direction. Sesshomaru followed after her, in a blue light ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I smell my damn brother in the air." Inuyasha stated rather angrily. He then watched the sky as he saw Kagura whip by and a blue light ball trail behind her. "What the hell is going on?" He questioned himself. Why was his brother working side by side with one of Naraku's incarnations?

"Inuyasha, was that Kagura?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah, and that was my brother trailing behind him, tell Sango and Miroku we leave now." He then grabbed Kagome and threw over his back. "Hold on tight Kagome." The raven-haired miko just nodded her head. Sango and Miroku jumped up on Sango's twin-tailed cat demon, Kirara. The four people then rushed off to follow Inuyasha's demon brother and the wind sorceress, Kagura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are." Kagura stopped, hovering over a cliff with a small cave. Sesshomaru knew that this was the cave that Kagura was talking about, the one that held the hellish being known as Naraku. The impatient inuyoki then sped towards the cave. He had an urge, and that urge was to kill a certain hanyou. He reached the cave's entrance, and then rushed into the cave. He came upon a pink barrier, inside the barrier was a sleeping head. Sesshomaru knew from horrible stench that it was Naraku.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru what have you come for?" Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin slashed it at Naraku's barrier. "What are you doing fool?" Asked a pissed off Naraku head, anger evident in his slithery voice. The barrier cracked and Tokijin split Naraku's demented head in half.

"Die, bastard." Spat Sesshomaru. Naraku was dead.

"Ugh." Kagura knelt down, clutching the left side of her chest. "What is this pulsing?" She questioned. "Is this. . .my heart? Does this mean I am free?" As if on cue, Sesshomaru strutted out of the cave. "Sessho. . .I mean Lord Sesshomaru, is Naraku dead?" She was excited.

"Yes, what will you do now Wind Sorceress?" The cold hearted lord asked.

"I do not know, but I am free." Her face lit up, and a beautiful smiled grew on her face. _She was free, she was free, she was free! _This is all she could think about. How she was free, just like the wind. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I follow on your journey?" Kagura had finally calmed down, asking her question her face glowed a crimson red.

"Kagura of the wind, y. . ." Before he could finish, Sesshomaru was interrupted by someone.

"Wind Scar."

The yellow hurricane of power pummeled its way towards Kagura. Sesshomaru, in just enough time, jumped from his spot and grabbed Kagura by the waist. Just in time to get out of the way powerful blow. "Sesshomaru, why are you working with that wench. She is one of Naraku's incarnation's." yelled Inuyasha.

"If it is not my dear little brother. Hello half-breed, come to be killed?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically. "Naraku is dead, you idiot. Kagura is of no concern to you." Sesshomaru then through a glimmering ball at his hanyou brother. "This jewel fell out of the body of Naraku. Be grateful I went to the trouble of prying it out of his filthy body. Bow to me little brother."

"Pfft, whatever." Inuyasha picked up the jewel shard. Sesshomaru then left in his light ball, taking Kagura along with him. They ended up in a clearing, there were wild flowers every where. Butterfly flew about their business and birds chirped about.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why have you brought me with you?" Asked the wind sorceress, Kagura.

"I did not want to leave you there and die." Sesshomaru approached Kagura, closing in on her.

"Oh, thank you then." She was confused, she always thought he was heartless, but now her opinion of the inuyoki had changed. Kagura had seen through his icy exterior, into his warm interior. When she looked inside to this warmth, she felt comforted. Kagura knew that he felt the same way she did. She felt his cold, but warm hand caress her face. She looked into his golden eyes. Kagura, out of instinct then pushed her face into his. Meeting her lips with his. He withdrew for a moment and then pushed into to the sensation. A chill went down the wind sorceresses spine.

Sesshomaru then broke her pleasure, "Kagura, follow me as you will. If you do, I shall protect you." He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, I shall choose to follow you." The wind sorceress had finally found away to be near her beloved. She had feeling for this heartless being and wanted to be near him all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, what are you going to do with it?" Asked a curious Kagome. The once shattered Shikon no Tama, glowing in her hands.

"I do not know. I am happy with what I have in front of me." Inuyasha reached his hand around Kagome's waist.

"Wait, I know." Kagome ripped herself from Inuyasha's grasp. "I shall wish that I can keep coming back and forth between our two times so I can always see you." She smiled at Inuyasha, "So what do you think of my wish?"

"I think it is a great idea." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, sacred Shikon no Tama grant my wish." Kagome held the jewel in between her clasped hands,wishing. "Please, allow me to pass in between the Edo period of Japan and the modern era. Let it be so I can always see my dearest friends." The pink orb of light then rose from her hands and into the air. A spirit then appeared.

"Dearest girl, your wish shall be granted." The spirit spoke out.

"Wait, I know who you are. Your the one known as Lady Midoriko." Before Kagome could say anything else, the miko Midoriko disappeared into the unknown.

A silent voice was heard, "_Yes, I am the one known as Midoriko. Thank you, Kagome for letting me free of my prison. It wa_s _horrible being in there. Kagome, as for repayment of letting me go I shall grant your wish. You are now able to pass in between the times without the jewel. Farewell, miko Kagome."_

"Farewell Lady Midoriko." Kagome replied to the farewell of the one known as Lady Midoriko.

* * *

There you all go, my last chapter of my story. . .

I would like to thank all my reviewers:

Kittyb78

inuyashaloves kagome4ever

prettygirl17

28Karen28

Doghanyou3693

and to teh the anonymous reviewers "Ron and Isa."

Also, thanks to all the people who either have read my story and have not reviewed.

Also thanks to the people who favorited me and my story and put it on there alert list.

Anyway, thank you all

Until next time,

Mayan


End file.
